OC RP CHARACTER: Somathryce Hellfire
by Dante Mercer
Summary: this is based A rp character as well A character i always create in any game i play i also dont recommend anyone under 18 to read this sense it has lot of brutal death scenes as well A sec scene in it please enjoy and leave feed back if possible please and thank you!
1. prolog

OC RP Lore:Somathryce Hellfire part1: Somathryce is based on A life of sadness, anger, rare happiness and life experiences. Somathryce when he was he newly born his parents were killed during A bandit Raid at the camp he was born in. Luckily his father's best friend and brother in arms saved his life then started to raise him teaching him how to survive, fight,to have sharp fast deadly aim with throwing knives, daggers and swords as well how to stay in the shadows by mastering stealth until he was sixteen.  
then he started the life as A mercenary gaining fame and lots of profit. then at the age of twenty he meets his aunt who he didn't think much of about of the busty beautiful slim red headed who always kept her hair in a pony tail it also seemed she didnt like clothes sense she only wore grieves as well a breast plate plus she drank a lot like she could beat an Irishman as well a dwarf in A drinking contest and win and still stay A bit sober. until they went to A bar with maids who she hit on as while successfully sleeping with them in bed he now thinks she is the most perverted person he as ever met in his life out of all the men he has met as well killed for. but when he turned twenty-one something drastic in his life happened. The only man in his life keasal the man who saved him when he was born the man who trained him was killed by A king for high treason for Defending A peasant who was being abused by simple men at arms. Somathryce then goes on A whole year on A killing spree killing any Monster, bandit, disrespectful men who treated women as if there nothing but a sex toy, killed corrupted kings who brutally killed there people who wronged them and killed soldiers who abused there standing to scare the people. the day just before he turned Twenty-two he went to A nice bar well at least it seemed nice in tell A six year old maid messed up his order. He was fine with it He knew for her age it be hard but even if she was an adult people made mistakes as well she didn't do it on purpose that was made very cleared with her panicking in fear when she said sorry multiple times to him Somathryce wonders why she was panicking so much what did she know that he did not? His Question was answered quickly by the owner of the bar as well father of the young maid as he brutally beats her in front of everyone as they whispered things while A soldier With A bow starts speaking. "you know little girl what happens when you mess up A mans order that the sentence is death no matter the age here" he says as he strings A arrow pulling it back firing it at the little girl but before it can reach her somathryce tackles her down while she cries and screams in terror. the arrow goes threw his back into his gut as well his liver making him bleed internally. He coughs up blood saying dont worry little girl just run. "Run as fast as you can and tell the baron of what has happened here dont worry he is A good friend of mine he will protect you as well punish these people" He lets go of the girl letting her run his eyes close everything as it turns black but then he hears screaming of people, Animals, monsters,  
demons and those he has failed to save cursing him damming him to hell but at the same wishing him to go to heaven but because of how much blood stained his soul he couldn't go there not even hell would accept him sense his family name means that he is a demon slayer. His vision becomes red as the voices get louder and louder then his eyes flash open insistently appearing behind the father slicing off his head then takes out A throwing knife from his pouch just above his waist throwing it at the soldier's head having it slam into his eyes threw his skull and into his brain killing him instantly.

OC RP Lore:Somathryce Hellfire part2: Millions of years pass as he wonders saving more people's lives, cities and villages. killing any all things who even dare tried hurting the people who couldn't defend themselves or those he cared about or men who tried hurting women and children. one day he gets on A ship that was going to A island country as well the ship being part of A fleet filled with cavalry, men at arms, archers, knights and priests witch all including the ships beard the symbol of the church witch was A red cross. when the finally landed after days of going across the ocean they landed he was amazed by what he saw trees with leaves that were pink, the curved blades that the men in the odd armor owned. He has never seen before the edo themed buildings. He wonders for hours enjoying the sights then he comes across A shrine. The shrine had A statue of A women with A bigger version of those curved blades he saw. she had A bushy wolf tail and ears it also seemed she didn't wear clothes. Then he hears voices to the left behind him. Men in dented iron helms ,beer stained torn sercoats over chipped damaged worn chain mail they also had leather gauntlets and boots. He also saw A girl with white hair wearing A edo priestess outfit, Her eyes were blue with a black ring going around another full blue pupil she had small black horns her skin pale white and she had A black flower with A blue aura coming out of it. she was currently being hit on as the men at arms make innocent jesters. she calmly tells them to back off holding a Strong blue and black bow as arrows of the same color in A quiver move as she backs up. Somathryce eyes slowly sharpen and look at them as he squats slowly down grabbing the hilt of his rusty old long sword reaching for A throwing knife. But before he could do anything one of the three men grabs her but once he does he immediately goes flying into A tree behind him with an arrow in his shoulder then she flips around kicking under there legs then shoots both of them in the shoulder and just like there friend they both go flying past somathryce and into A tree. she then looks at somathryce smiling at him she could feel he was gonna save her and was no threat to her but she frowns looking at his condition of gear. he had A busted leather vest torn trousers, A torn brown Tunic and his sword as already described is A long sword that was old and rusty and ready to give in and break at any moment his knives were also very much blunted to but what caught her attention the most was his looks. He was A slim type of bulky with tan skin, red cat shaped eyes, red medium short hair it was flat he looked like A butler almost with his hair cut. he was extremely handsome as well any women who had A brain would be attracted to him same with gay men. she smiles walking up to him asking if she could bring him to her home to help with his uh interesting gear set up. He thinks then as he was about to say yes she picks him up saying good good i new you wouldn't say no now lets go as he struggles to get out of her grip but he just couldn't. who ever she was for her slim size she was strong as A giant. He sighs in defeat and stops struggling somewhat scared of what was about to happen to him.

OC RP Lore: Somathryce Hellfire Part3: Somathryce as she places him down starts to speak to her. "So um me lady what is your name if I may ask"? she just simply turns around smiles and opens her house door witch the house was huge it could rival a mansions size. My name is Abigale Darklight whats your ser"? "oh my name is Somathryce Hellfire its A pleasure to meet you my lady and I thank you you for your kindness. Abigale blushes to how formal he was for someone who seemed so rugged he acted as if he was born A prince or something but she shakes her head then does A formal eastern bow then motions him to follow he nods his head and starts to follow." alright Somathryce now about your whole gear issue in this room theirs A chest i want you open it ok"? "alright madam ill do as you ask as well thank you for your help". Somathryce looks at the chest and stops dead in his tracks as it produces A black Aura out of it as it gives A dark Heavy feeling to it seemingly daring someone to touch it. He gulps wondering now if this women named Abigale was trying to kill him or not now. "dont be scared its ok please open it will you"? she says while smiling and poking at his sides playfully. He blushes at how cute she was acting opening the chest as soon as he does his breath is taken away from him the chest inside had nothing but the lights and stars of space as they gleam and shimmer he looks at Abigale who was smiling at him eagerly watching as well waiting to see what will happen next. He then looks back now even seeing the eastern lights going threw follwed by A white milky trail it was now definitely the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. "alright'y enough starring get in there and get your equipment!". she says as she pushes him into the chest. Somathryce blinks not knowing what just happened as well now very confused by what just happened then thrown out of it as everything turns black all the stars and lights gone it was just now nothing but darkness so thick not even cat like eyes could see threw them. Somathryce thinks trying to figure out what happened but his thinking is broken by something touching him then feels A bunch of hands touching him stripping him of his clothes hearing dark shadowy voices. "we shall give thee one what thy desires most". he feels the shadowy hands now starting to put something else on him replacing the clothes he already wears then he is lifted out of the chest as the voices speak again. "you are welcome me lord please let thee be safe in thy adventures. before he could comprehend what just happened Abigale grabs him and takes him into A mirror. He now wears A long black coat that had A hard black leather vest underneath with A very tight thin black shirt underneath as well A belt of knives goes across his chest each of them red with A purple tip they could be describe as kunai then he has long black leather boots that go up to his thighs that also had crescent moon shaped daggers in them while he had tight black pants on underneath the boots. then he had black hood nothing real special about it and also had A black mask with it but then next to his waist he had one of those curved blades that he seemingly wanted but the proper name of the this weapon was the Katana its sheath was pure black as the blade its self was A dark blood red color while the hilt and guard of the katana were black. "look at you your looking so good! i now bet now you'll be able take anything on!" as Abigale says that Somathryce hits the grounding screaming. "aaaaah! Make them stop make the voices stop please make them stop!" Abigale jumps as she see's and hears this what really made her worried is that blood flowed up and down constantly all over his body but not one drop of it made it made it on the floor it was like as if it was stuck permanently to him. his vision turns red as he see's black faces of those he killed screaming at him again cursing him but then immediately followed A quick white flash that dis spells all of them and now he see's A women with wolf ears in armor with A nodachi that was forty-six inches long on her back wrapping her tail around him slowly calming him then while this is happening all Abigail could see is him screaming in pain as she hears the voices calling him A monster telling him this is what happens when you claim to many lives while others called him A demon A freak A piece of nothingness." Somathryce! somathryce! please calm down! "she says as she jumps on him hugging him petting and rubbing his head trying anything she could to calm him. Somathryce snaps open his eyes breathing heavy but then slowly calms down comfy and then falls asleep in Abigales arms while she pets him.

OC RP LORE: Somathryce Hellfire part4: After A day of alot of these events both Somathryce And Abigale go to the shrine where they first met. then Abigale shows him behind the shrine where theirs was huge house bigger then her own while they talk they hear A very mature but yet happy welcoming voice. Abigale turns around waving saying hi to the women behind them. 'Zena! hay there how are you of late?" "oh why hello there young Abby how are you as well to answer your question!im doing great being A goddess is fun you know" "oh i bet! but im good so i have A friend for you to meet" she gestures towards Somathryce smiling happily. Zena looks at him at then walks toward A large field telling him to follow but before she could Somathryce screams something. "whaaaat the HELL!? why are you naked!?". Abigale chuckles at his reaction as well does Zena. "oh what is up with humans reacting in such A way is it really that improper i personally dont like clothes there to suffocating as well they get in the way of my beautiful fluffy very soft tail"she says while hugging then walks over to the field motioning for him to follow her while she grabs her nodachi. Abigale smiles following while Somathryce follows as well when they see her again she was wearing samurai wolf themed armor. Somathryce already new what this was about he breaks out A very big smile walking in closing the gate behind him with out knowing that made A barrier protecting anything and everything out side of it. Zena smiles its rare that she see's A human so formally ready for A fight and be happy about it as he does A knightly bow as she does A eastern bow to return his then slowly unsheathes her nodachi as he unsheathes his katana revealing its dark blood red blade. Somathryce disappears right in front of her vision then appears right on top of her with his blade near her stomach she just spins around kicking him sending him spiraling. He rotates in the air landing on his feet then dashes at her and starts teleporting all around her sending A flurry of blows. You could hear the blades constantly collide with one another as both of there blood drips from either blade as they both parry,counter attack one another and fight hard with both trying to gain the upper hand. each time Zena sent somathryce flying he just come right back then each time somathryce surprises her she stomps him the grounding and again sends him flying. somathryce sheathes his sword and now pulls out the moon crescent blades. Zena now wonders what he plans to do but before she could he turns invisible kicking her sides stabbing her legs and arms moveing quickly as well consistently. it seemed Somathryce had the upper hand for right now but Zena instantly gains it back by swinging her sword down to the ground shattering the earth bellow her as rushing water begins to flow now she could both hear as well see his foot steps. Somathryce knew it was useless mainly for the fact he just got stabbed again and now gets back to the visual state then he throws three kunai at her then appears to her left then right then behind throwing nine more then appears above spinning downward hitting her blade as she lets her self falls on her back grabbing his head with her legs slamming him down to the ground fast and hard. somathryce grunts A bit but just rolls over then he hears zena shout something. "Seicho shite iru kyoin" her nodachi extended in size stabbing him half way threw its size now seventy inches long. She now lifts him up slowly as he struggles trying to teleport away but it had A rune blocking his magic. "alright mr,hellfire were gonna have A nice long chat as you struggle to get away where you are." "wait how in the world did you know my last name?" "well first my name is Zena the wolf goddess of war and teachings of combat skills." your father Narnia light-bringer was A paladin and for your mother she as A corrupted Demonic Angel." "what? im guessing you knew them then? were they strong?" yes your father was but your mother wasant one to fight much but hay she said it was because she was A demon she already had A bad enough reputation so she avoided it mainly i respected it but your dad he sent me flying as well blinded me with light i was corrupted and evil but he wouldn't give up on me so now i wont give up on his child as A repayment of him!" She yells dropping him from the blade" Come young Hellfire! show me your internal blame wake your blade speaks its name and use it! as well use your hellfire ability's! show me show me you arnt just someone who can simply kill and someone who is easily broken by voices show me your will!" "alright if thats what you want i wont hold anything back!" somathryce alights on fire teleporting in front of her kicking her arm up breaking her guard then twist around whispering A name of his blade. "Chi no sakenomi" the blood from his wounds the blood on the ground and the blood from zena's wounds come to the the blade making it glow red as it starts to harden from the blood making its self sharper it calls it drinks the blood around it making its self stronger lighter as well makes its user faster and stronger. Somathryce speed movement was to fast for her to see him the water spikes around her stabbing threw her legs and arms it was over she couldnt react fast enough as the blood reded sword suts her nodachi in half.

OC RP lore: Somathryce Hellfire part5: Nights and days pass as Zena studies Somathryce her student as well her friend and worshiper Abigale. She notices that they both blush when they talk as well very happy to be next to one another it was clear that they loved each other witch made her very happy to see. One day Zena grabs spmathryce and blind folds him pushing him near one of the bath houses where Abigale was currently taking A bath in. Zena laughs as somathryce struggles to get out her grip. What was up with all these women being scary strong he thought but before he could do anything else he was thrown threw some kind of fabric current door. Abigale jumps lowering herself in the water waiting watching for anything else to happen. Somathryce stands up dripping water all over where he stood he knew he was some where in water as well warm. He takes off the blind shocked with the few he there were bamboo trees circling the lake he was standing as A waterfall in front of him flows downward making that strong gorgeous sound then he see's Abigale in the water but the water was clear as well very clean as fireflies buzz around as crickets creak just seeing her the area around as well the sounds he swore he was in A dream. but Abigale squeals in fear as well surprise jumping out of the water covering herself, Somathryce now snaps out of if his trance realizing what he just did now both braces himself for A very hard slap as well says sorry for at least six to seven seconds straight. "You dirty PERVERT!" Abigale smacks him sending him flying out of the bath house past Zena into A tree then threw that said tree and into A field. "ooow." somathryce says as Zena falls over laughing. this was the best thing as well reaction from her friend. Later that night Zena jumps smelling fire as well A Gigantic demonic presence she new exactly what it was to. "zena zena! theirs theres A Akuma no neko on the loose killing the villagers as well burning down the houses then Somathryce is gonna go." before she could finish they hear A large explosion in the distant then Zena just calmly stands up from her bed and from being naked she is instantly fitted out in her armor as A flash of blue appears well her nodachi appears on her back walking out the door as Abigale follows her. An hour passes As A gigantic blue fiery cat with two tails goes flying into A building As Somathryce appears on A building panting. "leave these people alone! i will make you suffer for harming them!" Somathryce leaps on top of Akuma no neko stabbing it repeatedly as blood spikes come out of its body and back into it as Somathryce flips backward splashing water on it and bends them into sharp points making them impale it. "how interesting A human that has powers and strength of A god but gives off A demonic feeling then you also have A motive of protecting are you one of those hellfires?" "how the?" before Somathryce could finish he feels something sharp enter threw his body as blue fire swarms around him then thrown into A house. It was fast to quick to see Somathryce thought while he stands up grunting in pain but also smiling as for the fire didn't phase him but it enhanced him it made him faster he appears all around the demonic cat sending knives into it then spirals around stabbing its back then runs across its back slashing open its back sending blood all over the grown and buildings. watching this was Zena ready to help if needed but she smiles as Abigale tenses up worried and scarred for the person she is in love what. "my my you are A strong human tell me boy do you really think killing is the only way to resolve A problem? do you think of your self nothing more than just A weapon or do you just do what you do because you think it'll help the people better? listen boy i can tell your not as evil as these people think i came here to protect you as well the goddess that lived here." Somathryce was about to open his mouth but he realizes that some of the houses had demon as well god weapons of slaying he could feel the energy flow as well innocents were killed in some of the noble homes. "you now see the truth me as A demon as well want to protect the the innocents as some of these people also worship me as A god young hellfire allow me to be your guardian and combine are strengths." Somathryce thinks on what is said but then smiles nodding his head as he lets out A hand. "sure why not! lets become friends as well as well shake on it akuma!" Somathryce smiles as the demon cat chuckles A bit happy to see such A fine human. Akuma takes his hand and shakes it with his blue fiery paw then both Zena and Abigale scream in shock Questioning what just happened but Zena was happy to see everything die down as she turns around walking off into the forest turning into A normal black wolf wearing armor running back to her home as for Abigale she holds onto her heart smiling at Somathryce happily.

OC RP lore: Somathryce Hellfire part6: Another day passes into another night as Somathryce And Abigale return home. Somathryce lies Abigale down on her bed but as he turns away walking off Abigale grabs his arm tightly. Somathryce turns around giving her A concern look as she however smiles at him as she tugs on his arm Somathryce leans downward giving her A long awaited gentle kiss. Abigale pulls him down further to her so now he was directly on top of her gently kissing from her mouth down to her neck. she gasp and pants in surprise of what Somathryce does. She smiles reaching and grabbing the belt of knives taking it off him then pushes up on the the coat slipping it off him and the bed then unstraps his leather vest throwing it off the bed now she reaches for his boots pushing them off with her legs sense she couldn't really reach them fully with her arms. Somathryce just now pulls her up putting his head in her shirt she now pushes his head back then slips off her shozoku shirt revealing her breast to him blushing in shyness. Somathryce places his head in her chest gently kissing her there making sure she felt loves while rubbing her thighs and stomach. Abigale gasp and moans in pure pleasure she happy that he was being so gentle he wasant treating her like A toy he wasant in A rush. Unlike most guys he was A pure gentlemen he wanted this women to be loved in each and every way possible. she now cuffs her left hand and rubs in between his legs. Somathryce jumps slightly looking at her while she smiles mischievously but now he just french kisses wrestling with her tongue to gain dominance but still being gentle with her of course. She now frowning in defeat now starts to smile happily while she starts to slips of her red shozoku pants throwing them off the bed. Somathryce deepens red he wasant really ready for something as she jerks his head down to where her most prized part of her body was. Somathryce is now the one sighing in defeat but he then smiles because as he starts to lick her prized part she now moans and calmly squeals A bit in pure pleasure. Her body shakes and shivers the little oni priestess was happy with her lover at this given moment she didnt dare think Somathryce would be naturally good at such things because of how he was. Abigale places A hand in between him and her prized body part and now points at his waist smiling at him. Somathryce now just shifts to the other side of the bed takes of his sword puts it the corner, then takes off his belt, now beginning to slip of his pants. Abigale smiles scooting her self up against the wall on the bed as she spreads her legs apart waving her finger to Somathryce basically telling him to come to her. Somathryce chuckles thinking she must be extremely excited for this he would never have thought someone so innocent like would be so into this. Somathryce crawls up to her and now meets his face with hers giving her A small kiss As he slips his prized part of his body into his her's. Abigale screams in pleasure hugging onto Somathryce moving up and down. Somathryce grunts in his own small pleasure but he was happy that he was making her happy. Somathryce feels something on his body begans to go threw him as his pleasure begans to go up as for Abigale she begans to shiver, shake and screams in pleasure enjoying herself more and more. But suddenly she starts to scream even more as well louder. Her body shivers and shakes heavily then for Somathryce he grunts loudly making her scream yes very loudly. later that night they fall asleep hugging one another and dream happily

OC RP Lore :Somathryce Hellfire part7: after some days pass exploring forests, mountains and villages Then one night they went to Zena's shrine to pray to her like they do every night before they went to bed. six priest of the red cross and nine Templars of the red cross come into the shrine. "ah dear child Somathryce Hellfire we have come to ask if you know A demon by the Name of Abigale Darklight she is to be Executed before the next morrow". Somathryce eyes turn into A gleaming purple as his anger rises A bit. "what did you say? you realize that same person is A priestess of this shrine if you did anything you could cause A religious was as well A war between countries!" Abigale grips on his arm tightly worried and frighten of what is about to possibly happen to her. "ah dear child we get your love and concern of the church as well your home country but you must understand we have to cleanse the world of any darkness no matter the cost!" "what the hell do you even think your doing! by thinking thats ok to think that or to say it!" Somathryce words were immediately cut off as A golden glow goes past him into Abigale's stomach as she tries to escape threw A hidden door behind the shrine its self. "Nooooooo! Abigaaaaaaale!?" Somathryce eyes turn purple as he teleport next to her as she lays there coughing up blood Somathryce picks her head while he tries to heal her but Somathryce just gets A simple kiss and A amulet around his neck. Blood seeps threw his throat her blood of all things going into his system his eyes turn A violate gold purple color as she turns into A blue Aura and dispels in the Air. "oh my dear child we didnt know you were in love with such A abomination." Somathryce appears behind the priest splitting him in half. Blood explodes into spiky sharp rods stabbing into anyone around them with in three inches of them "shut up and die you bastards of the holy church you are nothing more but paper in A fire at this moment." Somathryce appears behind the rest of them sheathing his blade speaking its name for the second time of his life. "Chi no sakenomi" all the men of the red cross turn into nothing but rains drips of blood while parts of there organs fly around hitting the floor as the blood in the room travels to him and into the blade. once all the blood was gone he drops his sword crying the name of his lost beloved.

OC RP Lore: Somathryce Hellfire part8: Another six-hundred years pass after those events pass. One day he comes to A stop on A road as he see's A angel with red hair A green dress she had A emerald sword on her right hip she had purple eyes as well. She revealed her name as Andreail it was with that that fully raveled the fact she was angel because angels at every end of there name had An L sound to it. "so ser whats yours if you dont mind me asking." "oh my name Somathryce Hellfire what is you need young Angel?" "oh well i heard stories about you ser i wanta ask you for A favor." "oh is that so what is that you need?" "well ser i wanta become free i dont wanta be A tool used by the gods anymore i dont want to do things i dont like i wanta be my own free person please help me ser!" he smiles at the young angel as she gives A bagging look towards him. "alright young Angel Andreail ill help as long as you got A plan set up and show me the way there ill help you the best i can." days, nights, weeks, months and years pass as they gather info and items they needed to free her from her gods. they were so close but just before they were going to activate the relic that would set her free they were teleported into A room. Somathryce was tied up onto A X shaped cross his hands had Angelic Daggers in his hands as angelic swords stabbed into his legs. "Somathryce Somathryce! wake up please!?." "shut up women!" Someone kicks her in the gut twice as somathryce opens his eyes then once he smells her blood from where he was his eyes widen seeing someone had stabbed her all over her body and then feels A sharp pain from where he was beaten and stabbed. "wow you guys really made A mess now show your selves you bastards!" "hmm well if the oh mighty Somathryce wishes it then i guess we shall show are selves." thirty angels as well three gods appear from the shadows and into the light of the dark room. "so dear Soma why were you helping this dumb young Angel to break the angelic sacred rules you know what happens even as strong as you are not even you can back to life from being by gods." Somathryce new what that meant and he started struggling to get he didnt want to die again he knew all to well how wrong they were not even death him self can keep him dead and if he does he starts to become immune to it. "please please LET HIM GO! just let him it was my fault it was my idea dont punish him to!" "shut up angels constrain her." the god as he gives the command the thirty angles start beating her as well stab her with there weapons making her scream. Somathryce watches still struggling he felt as if was re living the past then feels A spear go threw it was A holy lighting spear made for the gods meant to kill any immortal being well unfortunately for them Somathryce dies but instantly comes back hearing Andreail screaming his name and just before A fatal blow could be put on her A shock wave of fire alighting there Angel wing excepts Andriel who had A barrier forming Around her just sending her flying as well Healing her wounds. "what is this you should be dead human!" one of the gods shouts as the other two explode in A pile of bones and blood then he hears the Angels screams as Somathryce rips of there wings one by one then slams his hand in there chest ripping out there angelic hearts. "perish you Angelic bastards!" Somathryce then appears in front of the last god smiling wondering he should do. then he nods his he cracks the gods neck then begins drinking his blood. "that one is for making me lose so much blood ass hole now Andriel!? are you ok!?" He runs next to the young red headed Angel but realizes she was sleeping but he takes out A knife he found on of the gods it was A holy knife meant to cut off chains locking up A angel bounding them to A duty no matter what it was. "So these were gods huh?" He takes the blade and cuts off A invisible chain that only the wielder could see releasing her angelic soul from duty making her free to do what ever she wanted but slips in A note. A month has gone by as Andriel woke up at last in A bed as A baby is heard crying seeing bright lights everywhere she see's A man with golden long hair perfect white skin with blue eyes. welcome to angels throne young one welcome to somathryce's kingdom as well his home I am his father he asked me to watch over you aswell his new mother bow if you dont mine can you help me with A baby cat girl that is my daughter?

AND THAT CONCLUDES THE STORY HOPE YOU ENJOYED NEXT STORY WILL BE BASED ON HIS LITTLE SISTER Rose moonwater

SEE Ya NEXT TIME EVERYONE!


	2. Chapter 1

Somathryce has seen many hardships in his life but as you new from his main lore you already know this but mow i wanta extend his lore but turn it into A story so please sit back and relax as well send me A review telling me what you think of it please and thank you!

"hay hay wake up! no time to be sleeping on the battlefield princess!" Somathryce calls out to A woman in A heavy suit of plate armor knocked out on the ground while banging and clashing of weapons could be heard as well voices of hate and pain are heard recently a great war between humans and monsters all across the world had started so now each country has united to stop this war from whipping there presence on the world.

"hay you knights with me now! your princess is grave danger you better get over here now!" two knights flinch at the words said to them and run over not questioning his orders and now stand behind him guarding him.

Somathryce rips off the woman's chest plate as for the dents on it were making it hard for her to breath he also looks at her side wondering why the leather strap on the chest plate was torn to shreds. he notices the arrow that inbeded her stomach from the left side "ow that one looks like it hurts alright princess please forgive me here *his hand glows green as it sinks into her healing her organs as his other hand slowly pulls out the arrow.

several seconds pass as he does this carefully he now removes the arrow and her organs fully healed and repaired but he pulls out his hand as he hear a gasp of air come out of the woman's mouth that same woman now also opens her eyes groaning as her knights watch this happen as well relived for this they now charge into battle yet again. "where am I?" "your in the field of battle princess now stay still so i can..." before he could finish his sentence he is smacked by A giant club sending him rolling across the ground the woman smiles as she seems ready to accept her death but she see's a black blur appear behind the massive troll as it spins threw it sending blood every where.

"basterd hitting me with A club what a basterd now" he punches out the dents in the armor then sows the leather back up and puts back on the now blushing woman. "soldier whats your name?" "Somathryce Hellfire mam yours?" "Bertha my name is Bertha" "interesting name well lets get back in the fight but first of all where is your weapon?" Bertha smiles at him as she picks up the giant great sword laying in her hand it was wide as well a good forty inches long Somathryce grumbles to himself. "what is up to all the woman i know wielding giant freaking weapons!

Bertha And Somathryce storm into the battle field fighting the orc and troll army of 5,000 units compared to there 3,000 units of humans and elves "damn it all back off of me damn it!" Somathryce shouts as he tellaports around stabbing into there chest with his blood red blade that was slowly turning black from the blood of his enemies he also climbs ontop of the trolls head running his sword threw there head and back flips off of them. "what is that! thing" a man of arms shouts as he points to a shadowy walking beast that wielded two jagged blades as blood drips from them. "everyone retreat now!" Bertha new it was to deadly for her men to handle but somathryce rest a hand on her shoulder. "no let me handle this thing ill deal with but keep your men in the fight with everything we cant let them get to the castle alright?" "are you..."

Somathryce disappears infront of her then appears in front of the shadowy beast smiling as it does an over head strike on him but its stopped as Somathryce holds up his hand stopping the blow then pushes it back up then twist his body over on top the blade standing on it. "you know for a big guy like your self you seem very weak let me end your life what you say?" Somathryce throws four knives threw the holes of its helmet sending them into its eyes as he jumps up then unsheathes his daggers sheathing his sword then lands on his head Repeatedly sending its shadows flying out of control as he kicks off it sheathing his daggers walking off throwing knives into two orcs charging at him "to easy trust me monsters of the monster legion you wont win against the untied kingdoms of this world! i promise you!"

Bertha watched the fight while she fought her own fight against the army of monsters with massive black blood stains on the ground as she hears an orc horn go off as all the remaining of there army of 3,000 retreat away of them but there numbers drop to 0 as for when there army was further away from the united countries A blaze of blue fire consumed them leaving nothing but ashes. "not so fast you bastards" the humans and elves on the battlefield that remained of 1000 threw up there arms shouting in victory "wow he sure is strong" Bertha throws up her sword up in the air shouting. "hazah! we are victories! we shall drink and sing of this battle! lets celebrate of this victory!

Nights pass as they now after a celebration they plan for what there next move should be as Somathryce leans on A pillar in the planning room "well we need to fine where there main base and destroy them from..." "enough! we need a plan that wont get our men killed plus we just found out A kingdom in japan is being invaded we need to get there and help them!" "me lady bertha as your your loyal servant we need to not worry about them but of our own we shouldnt... "no how could you say that! there are allies!" Somathryce just watches and listens to them smiling kinda feeling bad for the enemies because of a sertant wolf goddess and cat girl who are both over plus he was just about to go there himself. "hay ill go my little sister and my mentor is there we three can handle them bye our selves" "no somathryce your one of our own we cant let you do that by yourself!" Bertha yell angerly at him. Somathryce looks at her in surprise but smiles. "dont worry princess were good strong people" He disappears and appears next to his little sister and his friend. "hay you two whats up?"

Both of the girls jump in the air as they both swing and nail him in his face "ooow!" "stupid big brother nya you shouldn't sneak up on people nya you shouldn't complain it was your fault nya!" "i agree with rose plus Somathryce you've known me for years you should know better!" "ok ow im sorry im sorry! but anyways you guys hear about whats going on?" "yeah we heard ive been teaching Rose some more because of it as well the enemy are oni Somathryce.." Somathryce gives her A smile knowing why she was now giving him A sad smile. "Zena its ok im now over it plus there not abigale and if there gonna give her A bad name just all the more to get rid of them right?"

as soon as they hear that they all hear a loud explosion and screams of people both shouting of fear and roaring battle cries. "damn! Zena rose lets go hurry! "right!" "yay lets go kick some but nya!" they all run out side being stopped in there tracks as oni warriors as they immediately attack them with out hesitation. Somathryce spin kicks them out the way unsheathing his sword and splits them in half. "annoyance rose zena stay hear and defend the shrine ill go out to the city once things are clear here join me ok?" "alright Somathryce be safe alright?" "right!" "you better big brother!"

Somathryce runs around every where with great speed killing anything inhuman in his way shouting in anger for at least half an hour as all seemed clear as victory seemed close as he see"s rose and zena on the ground covered in dirt and bruises. "ROSE ZENA!? what happened!?" "somathryce...ru...run bef...before he takes yours to..." "what?" "nya he took our powers he took all of them we cant move..." Somathryce eyes turn purple angry seeing A family member on the ground hurt as well A good friend badly hurt. "who did this.. to you two who did it!?" "no Somathryce you already made your self by killing gods and angels if your powers are stolen you'll!..."shut up! one of those three gods tried stealing my powers it wont work if it didnt work the first time!"

Somathryce as he said this was slammed into the ground by a giant hand as a thundering voice spoke "it might be because those gods were week boy but we beast gods are stronger then your human gods *Somathryce stabs the god's hand and pushes it off him standing back up "curse you and your god rights ill kill you the same as i kill all other things beast god of thunder or would you like your name being spoken thunder god Rajin" Somathryce laughs standing up as thunder hits him "shut up human you are not worthy speaking my name!" "hmm it seems your easy to anger" he walks out the lighting unharmed the disappears then reappears behind the god kicking him down his head sending spiraling into the ground "how!? my lighting should have consumed your powers!" Somathryce just appears next to him grabbing his head picking it up smiling calmly at him* "speaking of witch give my little sister and my friends powers back before i gut you like A fish! then keep you live as i strangle you with your own guts! is that understood!?" the god lets out a hand hitting him with multiple lighting strikes out of desperation trying to get of Somathryce strong grasp "tisstisstiss you should have just learned thunder dose ant work on me as well taking my powers shame on you for even daring to try that again" Somathryce just takes a hand back slam it into the god's stomach and ripping out his inside as his hand glows red keeping the god alive as he strangles him with his own guts like he threaten to do as he dies two orbs come out of him a pink one and A brown one both enter into Rose's And Zena"s bodies bringing back there powers.

Somathryce you did it! but when did you learn to block off your powers being stolen?" yeah auntie Zena's right when did you learn to do that!?" well i dint i guess its A passive thing i am alot stronger the last time we talked zena plus this isnt the first time this has happened as well you know nor second over hundreds of gods even the fates couldnt take them away i killed them after words." both rose and Zena gulp down and now shake in fear* so you mean nothing can take you down?" "yep! also meaning we've won this war before it even started."


	3. Chapter 2

welcome to chapter 2 i hope you enjoyed the first one!

After three months of the war's beginning Somathryce, Rose, Zena and Bertha all council there combined forces with as well china, Egypt, France, Russia, Germany and Norse vikings of different factions stand around the planning table as Somathryce explains how even gods are involved in this war fighting one another as well meaning demons and even bigger monsters like dragons, chimeras, griffins and giants will get involved in this war sooner then later.

"then what are we suppose to do!? we cant win with these odds!" "did you not listen we got the angels and gods on are side two Zena is A wolf goddess of war by the way where is kate i summoned her as well!" as soon as he says that they here a maid scream for help and she was being sexually assaulted. "never mind Kate get the hell over here theirs no time for these adult games of yours!" "ok ok geez you dont know how to relax do you nephew" no i dont relax especially during times of war!" "big brother are you ok? you seem A bit more up tight now nya"

Everyone looks at Somathryce wondering if he was ok but Zena just grabs him pulling him out the room and proceeds to slap him" Hay you had no right speaking to your aunt that way i get your tense with the war going on but you not relaxing isnt good for moral sense these men and women fighting for there lives look up to you!" "shut up! you think i dont get that! the thing is that tenses me up is that these people are going to die! you know how i feel about that! as well my father getting involved with Andrea! involved that poor girl has been in enough violence why do you guys insist on this war damn it!?

Zena backs away slowly as she see's Somathryce build up tears she could tell how much pain he felt over this he didnt want people going threw what he did only she knows about Somathryce's secret about not being ale to die and not being able to be defeated in anyway shape or form sense he kept learning and adapting consistently the curse placed on him by everything he has killed wants him to feel pain forever and it gets worse as he kills even more. "Somathryce its ok they wont die like your moms abigale were all here fighting together are you afraid you'll lose everyone by the end of this?" Somathryce collapses as she says that breaking down crying as it was true for what she said had so many points he couldn't deny

Bertha hiding behind A pillar next to them listens to this feeling bad for him holding her hands to her heart she saw Somathryce as one of her own soldiers as the future Queen of her kingdom it was A good thing to be like A loving mother to all her soldiers and to care about them but this how could she even help when she didn't understand his pain at all have all of them felt this pain in some way? Rose, Kate, Zena and this Andrea person? what has happened to all of them of course she wouldn't push them about it cause it would only make things worse as well only remind them of there hard ships.

Zena now turns into A black wolf and runs out of the castle as for Somathryce he just returns to the room wiping his eyes and shows everyone his red eyes now full of hope and resolve "tomorrow we march to the enemy camp with all units on deck! we will either win and wipe there forces breaking them or die trying! losing our world! trying!" the room roars with voices and banging of weapons as all were now filled with eagerness and hope of triumph as for the vikings he just thought it was just for the good fight that was about to begin.

Somathryce rides next to Kate, Rose, Bertha, Zena who was in wolf form and the rest of the leaders of the tribes and countries there force of units 50m strong compared to the 75m strong of the monster army some of the soldiers turn pale and get nervous somathryce sees this and begins to speak" men and women of this world! you are all humans, elves, dwarfs, cat, wolves, dogs, deer, men and women, hobbits and animals like are armored tigers and wolves we shall win we shall die as family we are all united to defend are people! we will win we will survive and we will not give up with out A fight! WHO IS WITH ME!? "AAAAAH! HAZAAAA! FOR OUR WORLD! "everyone screams out making even the army of monsters feel uncomfortable and nervous "THATS IT LET ME HEAR YOUR PASSION LET ME HEAR YOUR HOPE LET ME HEAR YOUR WILL TO FIIIIGHTING SPIRIT! NOW CHAAARGE IN THE NAME OF THE GODS AND OUR WORLD!"

The army of the untied kingdoms and tribes now rush towards the army of monsters as the banging of shields and armor is heard as the stinging of air as the banging of weapons are heard as blood hits the ground as bodies fall of both monsters and humans as well the other races hits the cold ground. Somathryce sends knives into the air killing anything they hit as he jumps in the air spinning while he slashes everything in his way that was an enemy. Zena's 32 inch nodachi now grows into a 70 inch blade as she stabs multiple monsters holding them in the air with one hand then takes her other hitting the ground hard making it crack. Bertha just walks up to A troll kicking it between its legs as it go's down she takes her great sword and stabs it in the chest lifting it up splitting it in half as blood floods the air, Kate snaps her finger making things explode around her and the earth its self making the ground swallow the monsters whole and then for Rose she dashes around with great speed using proper katana techniques to kill her enemies and she now gives a cutesy smile sheathing her sword but holding A stance as Ice forms around her she unsheathes her ice blade for it unsheathes to quick for the eye to follow freezing her enemies into ice then shatter.

hours of fighting pass as Victory was close at hand but something changed the ground begans to shake and rumble as well crack the fighting starts to die down then it completely stops looking at what was happening and what was creaping up to them from the distance.


	4. Chapter 3

welcome to chapter 3 everyone im very sorry for the hold up ive been very busy with school as well competitive games i play i promise this chapter will be worth the wait ok!?

Bodies now lay across the field both monsters and the alliance.

what happened? how did this happen? what went wrong victory was so close but it all changed with the thunderous sounds of something walking that shaked the earth. Somathryce opens his to nothing but the scent of blood and dirt. He see's Rose, Bertha, Zena and Kate struggling on the ground with sever injuries.

A dragon the size of mountain stands in front of him as it turns into A human formed man. That walked towards Somathryce picking up his chin while he crouches above him.

Somathryce was to confused to even understand what was happening but he did know one thing his heart was racing. was he afraid? he knew he couldn't die he had the power to stop this but he felt afraid. But why what was it he was afraid of?

"well Somathryce Hellfire son of Narnia light bringer And Cassandra lightbringer and son of both light and darkness i can feel your fear if your wondering what it is i can show you" as he says this in a dark low voice the monsters drag everyone in front of him with blades to there throats as they struggle to get away.

Somathryce heart now races even faster while his eyes burn his gut starts turning outside out now he knew what he was afraid of. "LET THEM GO PLEASE LET THEM GO!"

"No good child of fire i cant but what i can do is make you see your dark power with in you or i can just simply kill these girls you care about oh oh so much. now come on and join my side why dont you then ill consider sparing there life unlike how i spared the life of your dear princess Abigale with the holy men i sent after i sent false information to them" he smiles grimly now.

Somathryce eyes widen to that name of his fallen lover while he now looks at the girls and see's bertha pass out but pale. wait she had blood leaking from her mouth as he see's a cut on her throat with the monster trying to hide it as best he could. "you bastard you fucking bastards!

"ill make you pay ill make you burn ill make you bleed internally ill make sure your own children eat you in there stew! ill make you suffer for hurting my family, my friends my comrades!"

His eyes glows A gold purplish color as horns extend out of his head. blue fire now swarms around him with the blood now turning into an aura now flows with in the blue fire giving it accent of red. blood like wings extend out his back that extend about fifty inches wide and thirty inches high. "im going to make sure you die horribly and bathe in your blood!

Somathryce voice croaks into a demonic like voice extremely low and deadly but now his eyes cry for blood as blood falls from his eyes as if he was crying blood and not watery tears.

"oh my did i strike a nerve little angel and demon prince? i hope you know you wouldn't be able to sto...p" Before he could speak any further he go's flying into the air as for the monsters in the field they all explode in a rain flood of blood and giblets as Somathryce laughs in a psychotic manner wishing death for all his enemies that caused his friends and family suffering and pain.

"ooooo very interesting indeed i didn't know someone that has angel blood in them could be so dark in there work. listen here hellfire for the next time we meet my name is bahumet"

Somathryce appears above him with a giant white spear that impales threw the man and sends him flying into the ground as he now turns into dragon form breathing fire balls at him. Somathryce just stands there absorbing the fire turning it into strength.

"oh you dumb dragon your A very stupid dragon if you new i was A hellfire you shouldn't have used fire against me! "he appears suddenly next to him kicking in the dragons side his leg straight out under its wing sending the great dragon god flying then appears in the direction of it flying kicking it again then appears above it slamming his leg into its head sending it back to earth.

ugh what a gaf i cant believe this boy is this strong its like he's faster then the very light its self as well sound its self who exactly is this boy is this why so many monsters and goods have fallen to him?

"whats wrong oh so mighty Bahumet! are you afraid of me? or you just to ignorant to understand that you cant beat me!" Somathryce calls to him in mockery as his crescent moon eyes now peer into the dragon's eyes showing that he was very serous about his words and the truth in it but this to proud of a dragon god was to proud and dumb to simply understand the difference.

the dragon god now roars in anger as it fly's up to him trying to bite him in half but Somathryce appears behind the dragon and sends it back to earth as now multiple weapon shapes appear all through out the sky of maces, swords, axes, knives, spears, halberds, and lastly clubs. then he lets out a hand grabbing his blade as multiple clones of himself glowing white and black appears next to to all the weapons grabbing them.

"now then its time for your divine punishment bahumet king and lord of dragons and thy punishment shall be death!" now Somathryce appears right on top of the dragon's back stabbing it as for the hundreds and hundreds of copies of him now also appear on bahumet's back, sides, head and tail slamming all there weapons into him at once then now all dispel into a large explosion of light and darkness shrounding the entire battle field.

Days now pass as Bertha wakes up but not in the field of battle and she was now in a soft bed with a warm gold colored blanket and was in A change of clothes that were soft as well not as constricting of breath as her armor would be.

"where am i? am i heaven am i dead i remember my throat being slit open" she places a hand on her neck then she hears her door open seeing Somathryce in A gold and white suit as if he was butler he also had a face of get this devil of clothing off me or kill me please.

"morning Bertha did you enjoy your rest well? im hoping so cause maids have been sent to fetch some things to dress you its time for us to have the ceremony to celebrate our victory and take a moment to morn for the dead once it is night" He leaves the room after he bows then closes the door after four maids enter after with a nice pink purple dress suited for a princess to wear.

Thee end! hoped you enjoyed reading this ill right more if i get more ideas for Somathryce's life and tail intell next time!


End file.
